


Ordinary

by MystikSpiral



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's wanted ordinary all along</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

Tony felt firm arms grasp his hips and a nuzzling at his neck. Though the blond couldn’t see it, his lips were curled into a small smile.

“Tired?” Asked Tony.

“Exhausted.” Answered Steve.

Always the response he got when Steve had mandatory meetings after work. Tony had a topsy turvy work schedule, so on days like these he took part in making dinner (I.e figuring out ways to cook as little as possible since his culinary skills were next to none).

“I made a pie.”

Steve peered at the box where the frozen product came in, then looked at the slice in front of the brunet.

“Yes, well, I’ll be sure to thank _Ms. Smith_ for having a helping hand.”

Tony rolled his eyes, grin spreading wider, “I didn’t say it was hand made.” He shoved a piece into Steve’s mouth to which the blond nodded and chewed.

“Good pie.” He responded.

“That’s why I bought it. How was the meeting?”

“Painstakingly long, obnoxiously redundant, can’t think of anymore adjectives my brain’s fried.”

“Wow, I’m sure you did great on the SATs. You know you don’t have to go to these. I say the only benefit from you working in the army still is the uniform I get to see you in everyday, captain.” The last word emphasized with a waggle of Tony’s eyebrows. Steve snorted, starting until the brunet interrupted.

“Other than that I’m a billionaire, give it a rest.”

Steve took a few steps back to grab a slice of pie.

“I told you, from day one I’m not depending on you for money. I like my job and position, I like being able to do for myself.”

Tony sighed, “I know, I just...I don’t like seeing you stressed.”

Steve briefly sat down the spoon cradled between his fingers.

“I can’t just not work, it’ll drive me insane. Like you when you have a day off for more than one day.”

Tony gave him a light shove. “Shut it.”

Steve laughed, letting a moment of silence pass before Tony spoke.

“How do you feel about us getting married.”

Steve squinted, passing a questionable look to Tony and letting out a slow “Okay..not that I don’t want to at all. This is just a bit random.” He took another bite of his dessert.

“It is isn’t it? Well whatever I’ve just been thinking about it lately. I mean really thinking about it. We’ve been together for five years and let me tell you these have been the most extraordinarily ordinary and amazing years of my life.”

Steve’s brows shot up “Ordinary?”

“Hear me out. Ordinary and normal in a way I didn’t know I craved until I actually met you. Ordinary is a word I worked my entire life to stay away from and now, with you, it’s all I want. We’re this incredibly domestic and normal couple. Getting dressed with you in the morning, bitching about the shitty economy between mouthfuls of eggs is something I look forward to everyday. I want to adopt kids, I want to retire and go to unreasonably expensive vacations only  to lay in bed and watch tv all day with you. I know I’ve asked you in the shittiest way possible but hell, I mean it.  So--”

Tony got on one knee, digging through his pajama bottoms and pulling out a black, velvet box. Opening it laid a plain silver ring, Steve’s heart had already been going a mile a minute throughout the speech. However, when his boyfriend actually got on his knee he didn’t know whether he’d burst into tears or not. Instead he dropped his utensil mid spoonful of pie, falling with a clatter.

“Will you marry me?”

Steve stared, mouth agape before realizing he had food in there. Closing his mouth he chewed while nodding slowly, his eyes as wide as saucers. Tony bursted into laughter, slipping the ring on his finger then was quickly hauled up by his now fiance. Pulled into a hard kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
